midnight
by Artemisia28
Summary: At midnight, Demetrius lets his past out, jon reveals his tru feelings about lena to sam and kalen reveals his true indentity


Midnight

"How is she?" Sam asked, walking down to where they were at with Demetrius. "She's asleep." Jon said. "Oh, sorry." Sam said, trying to be quiet. "Did I wake you up? "He asked. "No, how can I sleep, knowing that I when wake up she might be dead?" he asked. Sam shook his head. "That's why my dad said live your life without ever truly knowing anyone. "Demetrius said. "Am sorry, I can't live like that." Jon said, trying to move, but not let Lena's head slide off his chest. "And am assuming that's why he sent you off to the night guard when you were 13?" Sam asked. Lena let out a whimper. "I don't know, never knew him, lived him whenever he got tired of going from town to town and wanted to come home for a little while," Demetrius answered. "No, actually he _is _the reason I'm here." He said. "Because the last time he came home, he blew all of the money in on gambling, so I had to steal for everything that was put on the table after that." Demetrius explained. "So, how did Kalen get here? "Sam asked, because he was sure that they got busted together. "the day that I got caught, he was stealing too, he was a complete stranger, but he took up for me, so they couldn't tell which one of us was lying. "He explained. "To this day I can't tell you the slightest bit about him only that he's my bestest friend, my own dad never did what he did for me." He said. "And to this day, the only thing we know about each other is names." He finished. "But I hear Kalen can help you," he said. "How?" Jon said. "I heard small talk from some of the officers that busted us, his father knew exactly where the woodlanders are." Demetrius said. "Yeah, that's his father, Demetrius." Sam said. "No, it turns out kales father took him on his little trips," Demetrious explained. "And it just so turns out that he went to the woodlanders twice." He finished. "Yeah, but Lena is already just about dead, shell never make it there in time. "Jon said. "No, actually it takes a person about three weeks to die from infection." Sam said "it's worth a shot, Jon" He persuaded. "Yeah, but how are we gonna get Kalen to take us there?" Sam asked. "He doesn't know we know?" he reminded. "I think I can, he respects Jon, and he seems to care a lot about Lena, and if I talk to him, and tell him just how bad the situation is, he will." Demetrius said. "He already knows," Sam said, "he saw her cough up all that blood." Sam said. "I'll tell him jowl much it means to Jon that he takes them up there. "Demetrius said. "He's still up, I'll be back." He said walking away. _God I hope this works,_ he told himself._ I don't want to make myself look like a fool to lord snow. _"how is she?" Kalen asked, sitting in front of the fire. "She's asleep, Kalen, Lord Snow needs a favor from you?" Demetrius asked, sitting down beside him. "What is that?" Kalen asked, feeling guilty. If he had only looked harder for her that day, maybe she wouldn't dying in Jon's arms right now. No disrespect or anything, Jon would always Lord Snow to him, but if Lena was who he thought she was, he was her cousin. And if she died, he let his own cousin die. "You know that day we got caught?" Demetrius asked. "What about it?" Kalen asked, in a disappointed tone of voice. "Well, I heard a couple of guards say that you know where the woodlanders are?" Demetrius said. "Can I take him there, I can try," Kalen answered. "There's no guarantee shell make it there alive." Kalen said. "Can I see her?" he asked. "Yeah, sure," Demetrius said, "follow me," he said. "Lord Snow?" Kalen asked. "Yeah, Kalen?" Jon asked. "I hear you need my help?" Kalen asked. "Only if you want to, Kalen I'm not gonna force you to do it." Jon answered. "Yeah, because Lena is my cousin, Lord Snow." He answered. "But I'm not gonna make any guarneetees that I can get her there alive," Kalen said. "So you know her daddy?" Sam asked. "no, her mother, because my aunt was murdered by Theon GreyJoy a year and a half ago, and her daughter was never found, and Jon you were right my aunt Lutessa went with Jamie Lannisters for about three years before he was called off to his father's war, Jamie knows she exists, Jon its best you let her go if she survives." Kalen explained. "Kalen, just one more question?" Jon said. "Anything, lord snow? "Kalen asked. "Whats her last name?" Jon asked. "Same as mine," Kalen answered. "Lena Vander Waal. "He replied. "As in Lord Vander Waal? Sam asked. "He was my uncle." Kalen answered. "He, too was murdered by a GreyJoy." He finished. "No wonder I thought she was royalty because she was!" Jon said. "No, were not, thanks to the GreyJoy bastards!" Kalen corrected. "Lena spent the last year and a half running because of them, and I'm here because they took everything I had, but when Lena finds her father..." Kalen went to say. "But Jamie will start another war, Kalen and that won't be good and you know it!" Demetrius said "whatever. "Jon said. "We live first thing in the morning, go to bed all of you!" he demanded.


End file.
